


The Swanderson Family

by allrounderinsane



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrounderinsane/pseuds/allrounderinsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Swanderson household is somewhat chaotic, but hey, what household with four children isn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One When Their Baby Girl Grew Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to cricketslash who wanted someone to write a Swanderson-with-children fic and also to offthebails for inventing Margaret, giving me the last name of Swanderson and the names of Jam and Gram for Jimmy and Swanny. This fic is yours as much as it is mine. Thank you to shinhwafarts for your support. This fic will be made up of a series of one-shots centred around Jimmy and Swanny with their four children, Margaret, Daniel, Bonny and Alfred.

On that rainy September morning, James Anderson, Graeme Swann and their children were early to rise. Well, everybody except Margaret Swanderson was early to rise. Jimmy was given the task of going in to wake their daughter. He anxiously knocked on the door which was painted scarlet red. Jimmy was met with a very loud grunt.

This was the indication that he was allowed to enter the bedroom.

“Margs, you know what I am about to say,” he murmured in a regretful tone.

Margaret nodded frantically.

“Please be aware that I will be a teenager in twenty-four days’ time and the body clock of a teenager . . .,” she rambled as she sat up.

Graeme appeared in the doorway sporting a jovial smile.

“Well, how’s my little cheery this morning?” he queried in a somewhat sarcastic tone, cutting his daughter off.

Margaret got out of bed and stormed over to her wardrobe.

“I will be a teenager in twenty-four days,” she stated proudly.

Graeme nodded slowly.

“Yes, I know, Maggie,” he said, knowing that an argument was potentially coming.

Margaret placed her hands on her hips.

“How?” she demanded.

Graeme placed his own hands on his own hips, ready do to battle. Jimmy grinned as he knew he would enjoy this.

“Well, you told me yesterday that you’d be a teenager in twenty-five days and today’s a new day, so I just subtracted one,” Graeme replied smugly.

Margaret sighed, rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“I think you’re a teenager already,” Graeme muttered and walked off before his daughter could respond.

Jimmy followed him with a sheepish giggle. Margaret closed her door to allow herself some privacy to dress herself in her school uniform. While Margaret was dressing, her fathers headed into the bedroom of their other daughter, Bonny. She was already dressed in her school uniform and was brushing her light brown hair with her pink sparkling hairbrush.

Bonny noticed them standing in her doorway walking her in her mirror and shrieked with surprise.

“Jam and Gram!” she hollered, “I didn’t know you were there!”

Bonny spun around sporting a massive grin. She marched over to her fathers and held the hairbrush out towards them.

“Will Gram pretty please do my hair in pretty pigtails with ribbons?” Bonny queried politely.

Jimmy crossed his arms.

“Am I not good enough for you?” he whined.

Bonny stepped over to her father and wrapped her arms around his legs.

“I still love you Jam, but Gram just does it better,” she explained, “Sorry Jam”.

Bonny squeezed him a little tighter as she apologised. They all listened to a baby’s cries as they began to echo throughout the house.

“Well, if my hairdressing services aren’t required, I’ll go and greet the baby,” he announced.

Bonny let go and headed back towards her dressing table as Jimmy walked off towards the nursery. She sat down on her painted pink chair and opened the top drawer of the chest of drawers. Graeme kneeled down on the grey carpeted floor behind his daughter and watched as she carefully pulled the plastic sleeve folder filled with ribbons out of the drawer.

Bonny placed it down on the dressing table and opened it up, narrowly avoiding the ribbons spilling out of the plastic sleeves that they were shoved into.

“Which ones match my uniform, Gram?” she queried.

Graeme cautiously flipped through the folder, checking the colours of the ribbons and glancing back to Bonny’s uniform to compare them. He eventually decided on a thin burgundy and white checked ribbon and pulled it out of the folder.

“How does this look?” Graeme asked.

Bonny smiled and wrapped one arm around her father’s neck.

“You know that’s my favourite one, Gram,” she murmured in his ear.

Graeme smiled knowingly as Bonny put her arm back by her side.

“It’s always your favourite one, Bonny,” he murmured, but his sarcastic comment went largely unnoticed by his daughter.

Graeme took two clear plastic hair elastics from the dressing table and placed them around his wrist. Taking the hairbrush from the dressing table, he carefully brushed Bonny’s hair and then separated it into two even piggy-tails. Graeme scooped up the left piggy-tail and, using one of the hair elastics from his wrist, secured it firmly just below Bonny’s ear.

He did the same with the second section of hair, ensuring that both piggy-tails lined up with one another. Graeme was neatly tying the ribbon into a bow around the elastic when Jimmy re-entered the bedroom, holding baby Alfred. Just as he was about to tie on the other ribbon, Bonny suddenly turned her head.

“Good morning baby Alfie,” she whispered, assuring that she spoke quietly around the infant.

Jimmy turned around and moved the young baby’s hand up and down, as if Alfred was waving. Bonny waved back, then turned her head back so that Graeme could complete her hair-do. He did so as Jimmy turned back around to face them.

“My baby girl’s all grown up,” he murmured, observing his daughter, all dressed up in her school uniform and piggy-tails.


	2. Just Another Morning In The Swanderson Household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Bonny (aka offthebails), who is a wonderful supporter of this story. You are so wonderful! Thank you to no-coordination, offthebails, shinhwafarts, valanddaya and rumbletumblenetball for your likes and a special thanks to Sunny and Bonny for your reblogs. I’d like to send an ever bigger thanks to Sunny, Bonny and ohrionohrion for your lovely comments on LiveJournal.

On the morning of Bonny Swanderson’s first day of pre-school, she awoke earlier than usual. As soon as her eyes opened, she was suddenly aware of the occasion. Bonny threw back the blankets and climbed out of her bed, then tip-toed – well, attempted to tip-toe – out of her bedroom and down the hallway. She turned the corner and the pace of Bonny’s walking quickened to the point where she was nearly running.

She leaped up onto the bed in excitement, causing both James Anderson and Graeme Swann to grunt due to their unexpected awakening.

“It’s pre-school day today,” Bonny informed them excitedly.

Jimmy moved around so that he was in a more comfortable position.

“It is indeed,” he muttered, only half-awake.

Bonny climbed in under the blankets and snuggled between her fathers.

“What time is it?” Graeme murmured, rubbing his face to assist in waking himself up.

Jimmy shuffled himself around in order to view the alarm clock on the bedside table.

“Quarter to five,” he stated.

Graeme chuckled slightly, proud of his youngest daughter’s enthusiasm for pre-school. Jimmy just grunted and gently patted the top of Bonny’s head. He hoped that his daughter would go back to sleep. On the flipside, if Bonny was actually tired by naptime, she wouldn’t keep the other children awake by talking too much.

Jimmy placed his hands under his chin and closed his eyes, attempting to go back to sleep. Bonny stretched her arms out slightly so that she was touching her fingertips to the hands of both of her fathers. Graeme started fiddling with Bonny’s light brown hair. His daughter’s eyes closed as she yawned.

Graeme wriggled down under the covers so that he could rest his head on the pillow. Jimmy began snoring softly once more and he was almost sure that Bonny had gone back to sleep as well. Graeme closer his eyes and decided to get a bit more sleep before the day would officially start.

An hour and a half later, Bonny woke up. She once again remembered that this was to be her first day of pre-school. Bonny sat up in excitement, causing Jimmy to stir in his sleep.

“Is it time to go to pre-school yet, Jam?” she queried, ensuring she was whispering.

Jimmy ran his hand over his face and turned his head to look at the clock.

“No,” he informed her, “Not yet”.

Bonny nodded as Graeme’s eyes popped open.

“Good morning,” he murmured.

“Good morning, Gram,” Bonny replied in a hushed tone.

Graeme sat up and leaned back against the wall. He gazed over to the clock and noticed that it was just after quarter past six.

“Is it up time, Bonny?” he asked.

She looked over to the window and noticed the chards of sunlight passing in through the blinds.

“The sun’s up, Gram,” Bonny commented, as if that answered his question.

Graeme sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He placed an arm around Bonny and squeezed her slightly.

“Well then,” he stated, “We should probably get up too”.

Bonny nodded once, then crawled down the bed, ripping the blankets back in the process. Jimmy grunted and swiftly pulled them back up, wrapping the edges around his shoulders. Graeme swung his legs around and stood up. Bonny jumped off the end of the bed with a soft thud and walked over to Graeme.

The two of them headed out to the hallway and strolled towards the kitchen.

“What would my big pre-school girl like for breakfast?” Graeme asked enthusiastically.

Bonnie hummed for a moment in thought.

“Pancakes!” she decided.

Graeme sighed, but came to the conclusion that their baby girl would only start pre-school once. With Bonny’s (not particularly helpful) assistance, he made pancakes for the family for breakfast. Once the first batch were perfectly cooked, they positioned them neatly in a stack on the plate.

“Should we go and wake up Jam and Maggie and Danny?” Bonny questioned.

Graeme placed his elbows on the bench and gazed over the pancakes. Bonny stepped up onto her footstool and placed her own elbows down beside his.

“Maybe,” he stated warily, “But Jam and Maggie might get cranky”.

Bonny sighed. Graeme curled up his fingers into fists and rested his chin on them. Bonny followed suit.

They heard footsteps coming up behind them and turned around simultaneously.

“Aww,” Daniel grunted, placing his hands on his hips, “I was going to scare you”.

Graeme walked over to him and ran his hand through his son’s hair.

“Sorry about that,” he stated sincerely, “Now it’s my turn to scare you”.

Graeme began tickling Daniel and the five-year-old giggled until his eyes started watering. Bonny chuckled as she watched on. Eventually, Jimmy appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Save me Jam!” Daniel hollered, “Gram is tickling me!”

Jimmy laughed a little.

“My darlings, it’s too early in the morning for tickling,” he tried to reason with them.

Graeme stop tickling Daniel and stood to attention with his hands between his back. Bonny started laughing even louder, causing Daniel to do the same. In the corner of his eye, he noticed the pancakes.

“Pancakes!” he hollered and ran to the plate.

Jimmy walked over to Graeme and placed an arm around his husband. It wasn’t even 7am and they already felt like it had been a full day. Well, that was just another morning in the Swanderson household.


End file.
